legacyoflordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Vorien Dawnstrider
Vorien Dawnstrider is a Quel'dorei from Quel'Thalas, though he grew up in the city of Dalaran. Vorien is the widower of both the Quel'dorei priest Coria Dawnstrider and the human Paladin Lily Dawnstrider. He is the former Kirin Tor envoy to the Argent Dawn before the War Against the Lich King and is currently a member of the Silver Covenant and the Kirin Tor. ((This entire page is a huge work in progress and will be changed and edited a lot right now, so do not put too much thought into most of this at the moment.)) =Appearance= Standing at average height for a Quel’dorei a stoic visage greets your stare with an impassive grace. Intense glowing blue eyes flicker brightly in whatever surrounding he happens to be in, dark or light. His face once may have inspired true beauty but faint age and burn scars cover the skin on his right side going from the top of the ear down to his lower lip. This unsightly image however is normally hidden under the Magus’ hood which he rarely takes off. Peeking out of the hood just barely were golden eyebrows, shorter than the normal for Quel’dorei. Flowing out from underneath the hood was a long mane of golden blonde hair that fell to his waist but was normally tied up into a pony tail. Two shorter strands of hair framed the mans’ face. His hair was well kept and washed and soft to the touch. His skin was pale, a pasty white color that often gave him a ghostly appearance with his glowing blue eyes. His skin was soft and smooth to the touch. Despite his skin being this way, it held a variety of scars on his face. A deep gash could be seen traveling from the corner of his left eye across his face to the mid-point of his right eyebrow. Above his left eyebrow was a scar going upwards to stop just short of his hairline. A smaller scar ran from the bottom right of his chin going diagonally to his left cheekbone. The last scar was just under the bridge of his nose to the bottom left corner of his mouth. The scars were gathered over a long periods of war rather than being signs of torture. The mages wore long robes that covered his entire body made of expensive frostweave that was enchanted to make his spells more powerful. They were an intricate blue and white design with black embersilk woven throughout to give the robe more durability. Upon his shoulders were matching spaulders made from the icy scales of the Northrend creatures. The leather was also enchanted but to increase the magus’ protection from fire and fire-based spells. On the top of the spaulders were mana pools, easily extracted during battle for a quick reprisal from mana loss. Over the front of his chest he wore the tabard of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. His cloak was clipped onto the shoulder area of the tabard, easily removable or torn off. If ever seen without clothing the body of the mage was nothing impressively fancy, he was toned for a mage but a life of books, study, and magic left the male being on the skinnier side. At his hip was belted a magnificent spellsword, thinner than the model seen with a shorter handle and a less ornate hilt. Etched into the blade on both sides were intricate rune markings capable of holding, storing, and activating select spells stored within the blade. The weapon was forged out of hardened adamantine, sending off sparks of arcane when connected with other metal blades. Stored upon his back was a long staff with green crystals for channeling and empowering spells. It was simplistic in design and acted solely as a tool for casting rather than fighting. When standing close to the male a person might feel a sense of unease but could be unaware of where the feeling is actually stemming from. The Magus had an unseen aura of arcane wrapped around his form, visible only to those with the ‘Third’ eye for sensing magical talent. These people might be able to tell the man had wards and shields up in place for defensive purposes. The Magus held no scent to him of any kind in particular. Overall the presence of the mage usually would demand onces attentions for at least a brief moment if not more, if only to glimpse what was under the hood pulsating the arcane symbol of mages. =Early life= Vorien was born to Malander Dawnstrider and Felina Dawnstrider many years before the first war in Silvermoon City. Vorien grew up in the town of Shrel'anar. Malander and Felina rarely got along and cared little for each other, as Felina married Malander as he was very wealthy and his wealth could save her family's land. Vorien was their third child, after his eldest sister Selina Dawnstrider and his eldest brother Aric Dawnstrider. Vorien spent the first ten years of his life in Shrel'anar, where he lived with his siblings and his parents, though his father spent a great deal of his time away from Shrel'anar. Vorien wasn't very close with his mother, who spent most of her time in Silvermoon city, socializing with the other aristocrats of Silvermoon. When Vorien was ten years old, it was discovered that he had an affinity for magic, which wasn't that surprising due to there being many powerful magi in the Sungiver family. Shortly after this discovery, Vorien's father sent him off to Dalaran city so that he could develop his skill in the arcane arts. However, Malander's true reason for sending Vorien off to Dalaran was so that he could gain some influence and prestige in the city. His plan ultimately failed, as the Kirin Tor cared little about his title or wealth. Life in Dalaran Vorien was a very shy child and took many years to get accustomed to living in Dalaran. Vorien rarely saw his family, though he was only really close to his sister Selina and his brother Aric. Vorien's father would come by every once in a while, though he only came to the city for political reasons. It was not until Vorien was fifteen years old did he truly start to begin studying and working on his skills in magic, as he was used to the stress less lifestyle in Shrel'anar. During this time Vorien came to appreciate and identify with both the city of Dalaran and humans in general due to living and studying among them most of his life. By the age of twenty five years old he did not consider himself to be a Quel'Thalasian, and cared little for his culture. At this point Vorien spent most of his time working on his skills in Arcane magic, and had almost no social life. Marriage to Coria While Vorien did not have a social life, his father had planned one out for him. Malander did not care if Vorien was a powerful mage or not, he only saw him as a tool to help further his own wealth and power. So the entire time Vorien was away in Dalaran Malander spoke about him and the feats that he had accomplished to the other nobles, attempting to use Vorien both to gain influence in the human kingdom of Dalaran and to have his family connected to more of the Quel'dorei nobles. At this time Malander had decided that Vorien would marry Coria Lightwind, a member of the Lightwind family which was offering a large dowry to anyone who would marry Coria Lightwind. When Vorien was thirty years old Malander came down to Dalaran with Coria, who informed Vorien that he would be marrying her by the end of the month. Vorien, wanting to please his father, went along with the marriage even though he had little interest in getting married at this point, it also helped that Coria was a beautiful Quel'dorei. Unfortunately Vorien and Coria had little in common, as Coria had studied the light, while Vorien had little to no interest in the light and had dedicated his life to studying arcane magic. They got into fights constantly, both considering the other's subject of study useless, and Vorien acted more like a human than a Quel'dorei which infuriated Coria to no end. Despite Coria's objections to the marriage, the two were married in Dalaran at the end of the month. Having kids Several decades passed since their marriage, and their relationship had not improved. Vorien spent all of his time in Dalaran, forcing Coria to move from her friends and family in Quel’Thalas to Dalaran to be with Vorien. Despite Dalaran being her main residence, she frequently traveled to Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas, which Vorien was fine with as it would mean that he would not be stuck arguing with her. The times when she was in Dalaran were tense, to say the least. Vorien was a cold and distant husband, while Coria criticized everything Vorien did. About sixty years before the start of the second war Coria revealed that she was pregnant. The problem was that, since the two did not get along, Vorien and Coria had never slept together, meaning that her child was not his. Vorien was angry with Coria for several months and had sent her away from Dalaran to Quel'Thalas, which caused his father to come down and see him in Dalaran for the first time since he got married to Coria. Malander told Vorien that he had to accept the child as his own, because if he didn't than he would dishonor both her family and his, which would cause both families to be the subject of unneeded gossip in Quel'Thalas. Vorien agreed to raise the child as his own, and agreed to allow Coria to move back in, but he told his father that this would be his last favor and that he would no longer be used by him for his own reasons. Coria did not know of Malander's intervention as she was unaware that anyone else knew that her child to be was a bastard. She thought that this act proved that Vorien actually loved her and that he wasn't a horrible person, which resulted in Coria becoming a much more loving wife. Vorien, keeping his word to his father, acted like the loving husband and father to his child. Coria decided to put her study of the light a side so that she could raise their child, under the condition that Vorien accept and follow the teachings of the light and that their child would be raised to revere the light. After five months Coria gave birth to her son, which they named Volarin. Five years after this Coria became pregnant again, this time it was Vorien's child, and after nine months she gave birth to their daughter, Ronae Dawnstrider. Over the next fifty five years before the second war both Vorien and Coria grew closer together, though Vorien always hated the fact that his son wasn't his own and never truly forgave or forgot her betrayal. =Second War= After fifty five years of living in peace, the refugees from the kingdom of Stormwind had arrived on the shores of Southshore. Quickly rumors of the Orcish horde had made their way to Dalaran. Vorien and Coria, fearing the safety of their children, even though they were adults neither one of them had seen them as such yet, sent them off to Quel’Thalas. Both Coria and Vorien supported the idea of the Alliance of Lordaeron and were angered that Quel'Thalas refused to truly join in the war against the Orcs. Shortly before the Orcs arrived in Dalaran, Coria decided to once again take up her studies of the light so that she could help the Alliance in the war. While Coria went off to Lordaeron, Vorien joined his fellow magi and began preparing for war. During the war Vorien served on many battlefields and quickly became a skilled battle-mage, though his zealousness constantly put him and others in harms way. Vorien participated in the defense of the Capital city of Lordaeron, and went with the Alliance army as it forced the horde back down to the Dark Portal. Once the war was over Vorien stayed in what was now known as the Blasted Lands, where he helped set up Nethergarde Keep. Vorien only stayed down in the keep for a few months, after which he returned to Dalaran to see his wife and his kids for the first time since the war began. =Joining the expedition= Work in progress. Fighting the Legion Work in progress. Battle of Mount Hyjal Work in progress. Life in Theramore Work in progress. =Return to the Eastern Kingdoms= Work in progress. Return to Dalaran Work in progress. =Journey to the Hearthglen= Work in progress. Kirin Tor Envoy Work in progress. Time with the Argents Work in progress. =The Death of Coria= Work in progress. Moving on Work in progress. Continuing the fight Work in progress. =Courtship with Jenny= Work in progress. Marriage with Jenny Work in progress. =Battle of Lights Hope Chapel= Work in progress. =Return to Dalaran= Work in progress. Ultimatum Work in progress. The Nexus War Work in progress. =The last fight= Work in progress. The Death of Jenny Work in progress. =The War Against the Lich King= Work in progress. The Assault on the Citadel Work in progress. =Joining the Silver Covenant= Work in progress. =Mourning= Work in progress. =The Cataclysm= Work in progress. =Activity in Pandaria= Work in progress. =Removal of the Sunreavers= Work in progress. The Dalaran Insurgency Work in progress. The Trial of Tendael Dawnlight Work in progress. Broken Night Work in progress. =Joining the Magus Senate= Work in progress. Ambermill Work in progress. The Violet Rise Work in progress. =Political and personal Views= Humans Work in progress. Stormwind Work in progress. Alterac Vorien sees the people of Alterac, and the kingdom itself, as worthless traitors to the Alliance. He despises the fact that there are still people of the kingdom around and that there are now attempts to restore the kingdom. Gilneas Work in progress. Stromgarde Work in progress. Lordaeron Work in progress. Sindorei Work in progress. Grand Alliance Work in progress. Dalaran and the Kirin Tor Work in progress. Th Horde Work in progress. Orcs Work in progress. Garrosh Work in progress. =Views on Magic= Work in progress. =Relationships= Work in progress. Coria Dawnstrider Work in progress. Sabrina Dawnstrider Work in progress. Thellarian Dawnstrider Work in progress. Jenny Dawnstrider Work in progress. Malander Dawnstrider Work in progress. Cloeia Harken Work in progress. Lily Harken Work in progress. Selena Harken Work in progress. Lathena Abendroth Work in progress. Offices Gallery Tumblr n1sg6rsuWN1rvnjh3o1 1280.png|Vorien by Kenny Vorien test.jpg|Vorien in his old armor Category:Characters